fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Smash Bros.: Ep. 3: R.O.B. and Ridley
Lucario, Yoshi and Sonic were trekking across a large field. So far, they hadn't encountered any soldiers of the Subspace Army. Suddenly, on the other side of a very large boulder, there was a flashing of lights and shouting. "What. The flim-flam. Was that?" Sonic asked Lucario. "I don't know," answered Lucario. "Let's check it out." The trio peered behind the boulder. There, they saw an army of purple creatures attacking a robot. Some of the purple things had swords, scopes, or boomerangs. A few were even metal or breathing fire. But most of them were average and attacked with their fists. "What ARE those things?" Yoshi asked. "Primids," growled Lucario. "The basic members of the Subspace Army. I bet that robot is a rebel like us, and they're trying to capture it." Indeed, the robot was a rebel. Whenever it was distracted, two Primids would try to catch it in a net, only to be hit back with a move the robot called "Arm Rotator!" The Primids began overwhelming the robot and attacking it really quickly. Sonic, Lucario, and Yoshi had rushed in to help the robot, but only took out a small number of Primids. Suddenly, one of the Primids called out victoriously, "We've got him! We've got R.O.B.!" "And we have three more rebels!" called out another one. Sad but true, Lucario, Yoshi and Sonic had been caught. "Well guys, I guess this is the end," said Yoshi. "And our adventure had barely even started." Just then, there was a load "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", and a huge, purple blur swooped down from the sky, plucked Yoshi, Sonic, Lucario, and R.O.B. from their captors, and flew off again. "What the-?" "How did they......?" "We had them!" "I'll report this to Captain You-know-who," said a large Fire Primid with a badge. "Then he'll report to General Master Hand, General Crazy Hand, and Lord Tabuu." "So, let me get this straight," said R.O.B., dangling from the front right paw of the creature carrying them up and away, "you guys are rebels like me, rebelling for the same purpose, against the same people, in the same universe?" "Yes," said Lucario, trying very hard not to look down and/or loose his temper. Robots were normally smart, but this R.O.B. character seemed to be stubborn and a bit of an idiot. "What I want to know is who this monster is," said Sonic, thrashing about. "Hey!" growled the creature. "Just 'cuz I'm huge doesn't mean I'm a monster! Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Appearances can be deceiving'?" Sonic didn't know how to respond, so he just stopped thrashing and kept quiet. Yoshi, hanging from the left front paw, looked up at the thing. It was, indeed, huge and purple. It had a long beak filled with fangs and a long crest on the back of its head. Yoshi suspected it might be a Pterodactyl. Finally, the Pterodactyl landed. "Now that we're a safe distance, I can explain things to you guys," it said. "My name's Ridley, and I'm a space Pterodactyl. I used to be an "Ultimate Weapon" of the Subspace Army, but since three months ago, I've been free." It didn't take long for everyone to explain why they were fighting against the Army. Soon, Ridley had agreed to join the team. Meanwhile, though, the Fire Primid with the badge was kneeling at the throne of a shadowy figure. "............And that's how it happened, sir," said the Fire Primid. "Hmph," muttered the figure. "So there are rebels now, huh? Well, I won't take this lying down. They will regret the day they fought the Subspace Army!" Are Ridley and R.O.B. really rebels? Or undercover Subspace spies? And who's this Captain You-know-who? Look for Episode 4: Zapper Not Included. Category:Fan Fiction